gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Assault SMG
}} ---- }} |filename = P90 (TBOGT; File note) EPISODIC_12 (TBOGT; File name) ASSAULTSMG (GTA V) ASLTSMG (GTA V, Stat name) |spawnmap = No (All games) |spawnped = TBOGT Law enforcement |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Assault SMG is a Submachine Gun in The Ballad of Gay Tony and Grand Theft Auto V, the latter as a Rockstar Social Club bonus weapon and manufactured by Vom Feuer. Design ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' The Assault SMG is modeled after the , and it is classified as a . It features a cartridge size somewhere between a pistol round and an assault rifle round and is outfitted with a suppressor, which reduces the recoil, noise and muzzle flash. The Assault SMG is one of the first weapons offered in the Grand Theft Auto series. It is perfect for heated gunfights and easy to carry due to its light and compact size. NOOSE Tactical Response Unit and the FIB use this weapon against the player in addition to the SMG and the Carbine Rifle. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' In Grand Theft Auto V, the weapon appears to be based on a without the extra ergonomic handgrip at the front. The top picatinny rail is relatively short (in comparison with the PDR), because the model features an integrated carry handle. The main grip is somewhat similar to that of an . The Assault SMG now employs a standard 30-round magazine and does not have a suppressor by default (though due to the attachments feature, it can be upgraded with one). Performance ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' Compared to the SMG, the Assault SMG is just as accurate, but with reduced recoil, slightly more damage per shot, and a 50-round magazine that Luis finishes the reloading animation by briefly looking down the sights of the P90, adding .6 more seconds to the reloading process than an SMG. If hiding behind low cover, like a car, Luis and the multiplayer player will take longer reloading the Assault SMG' (5 seconds). Unlike other SMGs, the Assault SMG cannot be used by the driver of a vehicle, as it is deemed too large. TBoGT Overview |file_fire_rate = 66 |file_range = 50 / 164 |file_ammo = 50 |file_reload_speed = 2266 (Standing) 2000 (Crouched) |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 1-2/8 3/8 |observed_fire_rate = 650 RPM 300 RPM 800 RPM 550 RPM |observed_ammo = 50-round standard magazine |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging knob |observed_reload_speed = 2.6 seconds (Standing) 3.3 seconds (Crouched) }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Assault SMG is roughly similar to the Micro SMG and SMG in terms of range and accuracy. However, the Assault SMG deals a slightly more damage than these two, allowing to take out targets slightly faster. It appears to be slightly slower that the aforementioned SMGs in terms of fire rate, having only 460 rounds per minute. Overall, the Assault SMG is a good starting weapon, as it can carry more rounds than the Micro SMG, but is unable to be used for drive-bys. One hidden feature of the weapon is that its damage is not decreased with distance - an effect shared only with the Pistol .50, Marksman Pistol and Sniper Rifles. Despite being outclassed in term of firepower by most Assault Rifles and machine guns at close-to-medium range, it becomes more powerful near its maximum range (roughly 120m like most weapons) as a result, since other weapons fall at 30% firepower. This makes it an efficient weapon to shoot at helicopter's tail rotors. GTA V Overview ( ) |file_fire_rate = 0.13 |file_range = 120 / 394 |file_ammo = 30 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = 30-round standard magazine (Rockstar Games Social Club description) |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = 460 RPM |observed_ammo = 30-round standard magazine 60-round standard magazine (Extended magazine) |observed_reload_mechanism = Charging handle |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = AssaultSMG-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Customizations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' :F Free for players that have the Special/Collector's edition of the game. Image Gallery In-game Model AssaultSMG-TBOGT.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. AssaultSMG-GTAV-SocialClub.png|The Assault SMG on Rockstar Games Social Club. (Grand Theft Auto V) AssaultSMG-GTAV-beta.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', Beta model. FranklinClinton-GTAV-AssaultSMG.png|Franklin Clinton with his Assault SMG. AssaultSMG-YALF.png|Yusuf Amir Luxury Finish on the Assault SMG. AssaultSMG-GTAV-AmmuNation.PNG|The Assault SMG at Ammu-Nation. HUD AssaultSMG-TBOGT-icon.png|''The Ballad of Gay Tony''. AssaultSMG-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. AssaultSMG-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First-Person View AssaultSMG-GTAV-Holding.png|Holding AssaultSMG-GTAV-Aiming.png|Aiming AssaultSMG-GTAV-Sights.png|Down the sights AssaultSMG-GTAV-Reloading.png|Reloading Locations ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *The Assault SMG is featured in the mission Chinese Takeout and can be kept after completing it. *The Assault SMG is available from Armando's gun van for $6,725 plus $20 for each magazine. *Often used by the NOOSE/FIB agents during wanted levels. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The Assault SMG is available at Ammu-Nation for free, but only if the player is a member of the Rockstar Games Social Club. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The Assault SMG is available at Ammu-Nation for $12,550. Trivia General *In real life, the P90 uses the FN-proprietary cartridge, while the PDR uses the one. However, in both games, the Assault SMG shares its ammunition with other SMGs for the sake of convenience. **Also, the Assault SMG in The Ballad of Gay Tony has etchings on the sighting component that reads "P90 Cal 5.7x28", while the one in Grand Theft Auto V has marking on the front section that reads "STI ACB 6×30mm", which is a fictional cartridge. ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *In the debut trailer for The Ballad of Gay Tony, the Assault SMG lacked the suppressor. Additionally, the filler/foam in the Assault SMG's gun case in Armando's SUV did not have a cutout for the suppressor. *Strangely, the bullet casings do not fall out from under the grip of the gun, instead, they fly out of an invisible ejection port on the right of the gun. *When the weapon is not aimed down its sights, Luis will have his left hand on the suppressor, which in reality would be boiling after firing, thus burning his hand. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The HUD icon in the Xbox 360/PS3 versions of the game shows the Assault SMG with a magazine. Oddly, the HUD icon in the enhanced version has the magazine missing. *There is a beta render of the Assault SMG that exists in the game files. This model was apparently based on the P90 like the TBOGT iteration, but was altered with a bullpup configuration similar to that of the , with the overhead area replaced by a shell ejector. The top of the receiver was a bit smaller, as the P90-style cartridge was absent. Its textures were also unfinished, possibly scrapped early during development in favour of the current model. Bugs/Glitches ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *Due to its large size, the player is not supposed to be able to select the Assault SMG whilst driving. However, if the player uses the "Advanced Weapons Set" cheat code in TBoGT while in a vehicle with a different SMG selected as the current weapon, the player can then use the Assault SMG for drive-by's. Also, there are glitches in the PC version that allow the player to select the Assault SMG from their current arsenal using either the 5 key (not NUM5) or by scrolling down (not up) on the mouse. However, it will fire only half of its original speed (as if it were semi-automatic). Also, while Luis is firing the weapon from the vehicle, his body will become extremely deformed due to there not being a proper animation for firing this weapon from a vehicle. **However, if the player or NPCs are sitting in the passenger side. Only their hands will be deformed when firing the weapon. **NPCs only have ability to fire the Assault SMG in car if they are spawned inside the car while equipped with this weapon. Therefore FIB agents, NOOSE Tactical Response Units, Armando (in Drug Wars only) and Henrique (in Drug Wars only) can perform drive-by shooting with this SMG. However, they will lose ability to fire this weapon once they left the spawn vehicle. Leaving them only able to fire the Pistol (FIB and NOOSE) or unable to shoot at all (Armando and Henrique) but only taunting. Navigation }} es:Subfusil de Asalto Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:DLC Weapons Category:DLC Weapons in GTA IV Category:GTA V Exclusives Category:Submachine guns Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup weapons Category:Military-Grade Weapons Category:Weapons manufactured by Vom Feuer